A typical liquid crystal display is a device displaying an image by adjusting optical transmittance of liquid crystals using an electric field. For displaying an image, a liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel, in which liquid crystal cells are arranged in the form of a matrix, and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel. Since liquid crystal displays may be miniaturized in comparison to cathode ray tube displays, the liquid crystal displays are being widely used as display devices such as portable televisions or laptop personal computers.
A data driver and a gate driver are required for driving a liquid crystal panel of a liquid crystal display, and the data driver and the gate driver are integrated into a plurality of integrated circuits (ICs). The integrated data driver IC and gate driver IC may be respectively mounted on a tape carrier package (TCP), and may be connected to the liquid crystal panel by using a tape automated bonding (TAB) method or may be mounted on the liquid crystal panel by using a chip on glass (COG) method.
In particular, in the current situation in which display devices realizing high resolution are appeared and highly integrated ICs are required for cost reduction, an issue related to heat dissipation of integrated circuits that are necessary for display devices has emerged more seriously. The heat issue may not only affect the stability of the circuits but may also pose a threat to a heat-resistant temperature of a flexible base film. Further, in the latest ultra-high resolution display devices such as full high definition (FHD) or ultra high definition (UHD) TVs, heat resistance of a frame constituting an exterior of the TV must be in consideration due to the heat generation of integrated circuits.
If the heat generated from an integrated circuit can be sufficiently dissipated, limitations in design or materials of various display devices having integrated circuits used therein may be more easily addressed.